We're Not in England Anymore
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Irene O'Connell had hoped that she would never see another mummy in her life when she left Hamunaptra for good. But when her brother and Evie brings home a mysterious bracelet and Imhotep is once again brought back from the dead, she finds herself far from home on a journey to rescue her nephew Alex...together with the Medjai chieftain who had stolen her heart. Sequel to America.
1. The Medjai Returns

Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is on a _fanfiction _site...

* * *

When Irene first approached her brother with the request of "Teach me how to use a gun", Rick choked on his drink and shattered his teacup. Never in a million years did he expect _those _words to come out of his very anti-violent sister's mouth. It was almost as bad as the time Evie had announced that she was pregnant at the dinner table.

That time, too, the O'Connells had lost a few china tableware. Not that it mattered much, with the treasure they had obtained at Hamunaptra - courtesy of Beni - though Jonathan had ended up in a coughing fit and had Irene burst into tears.

"I want...I want to at least be able to _use _the gun if he's is in danger. What good would I be if all I can do is carry it?" Irene had argued, in an attempt to persuade her brother to help her. She was beyond relieved when he had finally agreed.

Of course, the process of _learning _how to use a gun was a whole different matter. Irene considered herself decent at following instructions, and she was soon able to load bullets and take care of guns quite easily. But aiming was _not_ her forte.

The first time she tried to shoot the target, her hands shook so much that the bullet almost hit the vase that was in a very different location from the target. It didn't get better the second time, or the third, or the fourth. Irene had practiced for over two months, yet there still had been no progress, until Rick, very exasperatedly, told her to "Imagine you are trying to save the life of the one you love most, but if you hit _anywhere else _besides the target, it'll end up killing him."

It worked wonders.

Anyway, back to the present.

Irene hummed to herself as she dusted the wall again, waiting for Rick to return from another treasure-hunting expedition (something about a bracelet that was connected to a vision Evie was having). Over the years, she had become sort of the O'Connells' personal maid, and she was happy to do the housework as long as she could stay with Rick. She hadn't wished to return to her life in America, especially since she was jobless and alone, while she had actual family in England. And it was slightly closer to Egypt.

Irene had to admit that Egypt stole her heart. Not exactly Egypt herself, per se, but one of the country's inhabitants. A dark, mysterious, and not to mention handsome man by the name of Ardeth Bay.

Sighing, Irene's hand subconsciously reached for the handgun resting on her belt. She had developed a habit of checking it to make sure that it was still there.

A few years had passed since her journey to Hamunaptra, and she hadn't seen Ardeth once since then. She missed him terribly, so much that it hurt. But she had faith in him and believed that they would meet again some day, and turned down every man who showed interest in her. At least Rick didn't seem to mind her choices - he had learned to appreciate the Medjai for who he is.

The sound of the front door opening caused Irene to stop what she was doing and run toward the sound. She grinned as she saw who it was - "Rick, you're back!" she greeted them warmly.

She would have hugged him if it was not for the fact that he was carrying practically a dozen bags, so she didn't think Rick or their luggage would like it very much. She opted to hug her nephew instead.

"Omph! Aunt Rena - too tight!" Alex gasped, squirming in her arms.

Rick gave her a look - which she had learned to mean 'Keep an eye on him while we do our own thing' - before ushering Evie into the house. Irene shook her head as she watched them leave. They were married for over eight years, but still acted like they were on their first honeymoon.

She released Alex and ruffled his hair. "How'd your trip go, Alex? You promised you would tell your auntie all about it when you come back!"

"We found it!" Alex told her with a triumphant grin, gesturing at the chest that was still sitting in the doorway. "Well, Mum and Dad did most of the work," he added, bending down to carry the chest into the room.

"Good for you!" Irene praised, a grin almost identical to Alex's plastered on her face as she followed him inside.

Alex only grunted, struggling to carry the chest. "Mum!" he called out, "What do I do with this chest? Sucker weighs a goddang ton," he complained.

Irene didn't need to scold him - Evie was already on it. "Alex, watch your language!" she reprimanded from the second floor.

"Rather weighty, this," Alex corrected immediately, and Irene couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You can put it there," Irene suggested, nodding at the small table in the living room, and Alex was more than happy to set it on the table.

But just as the two were about to leave, Alex stopped and turned back toward the chest. "Did you hear that, Aunt Rena?"

"Hear what?" Irene asked, tensing.

"A noise," Alex said, slowly walking back toward the chest as though he had been possessed.

"Alex, perhaps it might not be a good idea to open that," Irene began, having had plenty of experience when it came to opening ancient, cursed, chests.

Paying attention to her, however, was the last thing on Alex's mind as he clicked the box open with the key. "Whoa," he breathed as the bracelet was revealed, and with a look at Irene, Alex took it out and cautiously placed it on his arm. He let out a gasp when it snapped shut around his wrist, and his eyes widened as he saw something in front of him.

Irene had a feeling that whatever was happening wasn't good.

"Ugh! How do you get this thing off?" Alex exclaimed suddenly. Irene bent down and attempted to help, but no matter what they did, it wouldn't budge from his arm.

Yup, this definitely wasn't good.

"Don't tell Mum and Dad just yet. Please, Aunt Rena?" Alex begged, just as Rick's voice rang out, "Watch him for another five minutes, Rena!"

"Sure thing!" Irene responded, hoping her voice didn't sound strained. At least nothing has happened yet, she told herself. If it got worse, she would definitely tell Rick and Evie, but at least Alex's life didn't seem to be in danger.

Alex quickly slid his sleeve down to hide the bracelet, and stuffed a trophy into the chest before shutting it as Evie entered the room, holding onto a book. "Happy to be home?" she asked.

"Couldn't be happier. It's nice to see Aunt Rena again," Alex answered promptly, exchanging a glance with Irene.

She shuffled beside him. Irene hated keeping secrets, especially when it came to family members, and she was beginning to wonder whether she should say anything. She opened her mouth to inform Evie, but before she could, Evie held out her book to Alex. "It's the Year of the Scorpion," she explained with a smile.

"Neat!" Alex commented, taking the book from her.

"Thought you might like that," Evie said. She nodded to Irene in greeting before turning to study the chest, only to frown when she noticed that the key was missing. "Rena, did you see where the key went?"

Alex tugged at Irene's sleeve and shook his head. So he must have hid it, Irene realized. The kid was certainly a lot smarter than others his age. "Er, no," she mumbled. "Alex carried the box in."

It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Did you hide the key, Alex?" Evie asked, bending down to check the pockets in his jacket.

"Of course not! I just can't find it," Alex told her.

"Alex, I'm serious. If you've lost that key, you're grounded," Evie warned.

"I haven't lost it, I just can't find it. There's a _difference_. Right, Aunt Rena?" Alex argued, turning to his aunt for confirmation.

_Maybe I'm spoiling him too much_, Irene thought. But then again, her nephew was just too darn adorable. "I suppose," she mumbled, not fully agreeing with him yet not denying it, either.

"Well, you better start _finding _it, then. And don't bring your aunt into this," Evie ordered.

"I will, Mum. There's nothing to worry about," Alex reassured her hastily, giving Irene another look as he spoke.

_Perhaps I really should warn Evie_, Irene thought again, but unfamiliar footsteps interrupted them. "Good evening," the owner of the footsteps greeted, stepping into the room. He wore a distinct red scarf around his neck.

Irene stiffened. Compared to the bracelet problem, this was much, much worse. It wasn't everyday a stranger broke into your house, after all.

Evie pushed Alex back between her and Irene. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she demanded coolly.

Thunder rumbled throughout the house.

"I'm looking for the chest, of course," the man said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alex picked up the box in an attempt to hide it from him. "Give it to me now," the man continued threateningly, wordlessly warning them that there would be consequences if they refused to follow orders.

Evie strode across the room and snatched out the sword hanging on the bookshelf. "Get. Out. Of. My. House," she growled, holding the sword in front of her.

"Whoa, Mum. Maybe not the best idea," Alex stated, but Evie pushed him behind her.

Irene stared at her, wide-eyed. When had her sister-in-law suddenly learned to wield a sword like that? "Rena, take care of Alex," Evie said.

"I'm on it," Irene promised, pulling out Ardeth's gun. She didn't want to use it, but it didn't seem like there was another choice. Protecting Alex was more important.

"That gun," the man noted, his eyes widening slightly. "It's...familiar. Not that it matters, though." he laughed humorlessly as men wearing the same garments stepped out behind him.

Alex backed away slowly. "_Definitely_ not a good idea," he pointed out. "Think it's time to yell for Dad now."

"Now, I would kill you and take it anyway," the man threatened, taking a step forward.

Irene shivered. Without Rick here, who knew how long they could fight back? Despite being able to use the gun, Irene had no other fighting skills, and she still liked to avoid violence if possible. And just _what_ was that brother of hers doing, anyway?

It was then that the heavy-accented voice Irene knew so well cut in, "I think not."

Irene's mouth dropped open in surprise as Ardeth himself stepped into the room. Irene stumbled back, her arm shaking. After all this time, after all these years, he had come back...No doubt she was staring at him like an idiot.

Irene felt Alex nudge her. "Is he why you always turn down all those other men?"

"Y-You'll understand when you're older," she managed in a small voice. If she wasn't in her current situation, she would definitely have hugged him...But he appeared to be unwelcomed by the other men, for they drew out their swords upon his arrival.

"Ardeth, what are you doing here?" Evie queried, stepping in when it became apparent that Irene had lost the ability to speak.

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later," he answered, casting a sideways glance at Irene.

The first intruder raised an eyebrow. "I figured you had some connection with them when that girl brought out the gun, Ardeth Bay."

"Lock-Nah," Ardeth returned in the same dangerous tone.

_Yup_, Irene decided as she watched them interact,_ they're definitely not on friendly terms_. Groaning inwardly, she realized that whatever greeting she had been hoping for when she next met Ardeth would have to be postponed...

Oh, why couldn't she ever live a more peaceful life?

* * *

A/n: I couldn't stop myself from starting the story even though I'll probably be more busy in the next few weeks. Hope you'll like it as much as the first story!

Leave a review and let me know what you think? ;)


	2. Chaos at the British Museum

Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is on a _fanfiction _site...

* * *

Irene could only watch, frozen in terror, as the battle commenced around her. Her head screamed at her to do something - _anything_ - but her body refused to budge. She really wasn't cut out for fighting after all.

Evie cartwheeled across the living room floor, kicking one of their attackers while her feet were in midair. She didn't hesitate before plunging further into the fight, blocking the men's swords with her own.

Irene didn't know what to do. Evie had asked her to protect Alex, but how could she when she herself was so useless?

"Whoa, Mum!" Alex's voice interrupted her as the attacker's sword struck against the bookshelf with Evie's own sword blocking him. "When did you learn to do _that_?"

"I have no idea," Evie answered, appearing just as stunned as Alex. Before she could react, another attacker grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, but she quickly kicked him in the stomach and aimed another punch at his face, sending him toppling onto the ground. "But that I learned from your father!"

At her mention of Rick, Irene snapped back into reality. She knew that they would lose the fight - she could count perfectly fine, and it was obvious that they were outnumbered. Unless she stepped in and did something...but _what_ could she do, exactly?

She looked around, and her eyes met those of the man who had first spoken to them. He must be the group's leader, she realized. And the way he was simply _standing_ there and watching the fight with an _amused_ expression on his face like he could care least what happened to them suddenly irritated her.

Irene had an urge to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face. With a battle cry, she leapt at him, and with her advantage of surprise, managed to knock him onto the ground.

He glowered at her. "You!"

"Yes, me," she hissed, fumbling with Ardeth's gun in an attempt to shoot him.

But he was quicker.

Fast as lightning, he rolled over so he was now on top of her, pinning her neck with his hands. Irene gasped, recalling a similar experience she had had on her last trip to Hamunaptra when one of Imhotep's slaves had tried to kill her. "Did you really think your little surprise attack would have defeated _me_?"

"No," she growled, and spat into his face. "But at least you're not just _watching _the battle anymore."

He roared with fury and Irene winced in pain as she felt something slash her shoulder. Something warm and sticky began seeping through her gown, and with a jolt she recoqnized the warm liquid as her own blood.

"Get your hands off her!" Ardeth's voice rose above the sounds of the battle, and Irene found herself choking for air as the man's weight vanished.

She was free.

"Oh? Isn't this interesting," the man grinned wickedly as he and Ardeth exchanged attack after attack. Soon, it was impossible to tell who was doing what; they were both equally fast and skilled.

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth demanded as he blocked another of Lock-Nah's attacks.

"The Bracelet of Anubis!" Evie called back, busy dealing with an attacker of her own.

Irene had never felt so helpless in her life as she staggered back toward the wall, clutching her shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"They must not get the Bracelet!" Ardeth warned, "Get it and get out of here!"

Irene saw the man come running at Evie the same time Alex did. She opened her mouth, about to warn Evie, when she she saw Lock-Nah signal to someone behind her with a single nod of his head. She didn't have time to think anything of their exchange before she felt a man grab her from behind and cover her mouth.

What happened next was a blur. She heard Ardeth call out to both her and Evie, but then she felt immense pain to her head. If she had thought that the cut to her shoulder was bad, this was a hundred times worse.

And then just...nothing.

* * *

What greeted Irene when she woke up was the most awful headache she had ever experienced. And that was only the beginning of her troubles when the man next to her spoke up. "I see you're awake."

Irene turned her head and wished at once that she hadn't. Not only did the simple movement bring even more pain, but she saw that he was fiddling with a gun in his hands. "That's mine!" she said, making an attempt to snatch it out of his hands, only to discover that both her hands and feet had been tied up.

Lock-Nah merely chuckled at her futile attempt. "I'll be holding onto this, lady. Now, I suggest you sit back and enjoy the last moments of your life." Still laughing cruelly, he turned and joined the chanting men.

Now that Irene was alone, she took in her surrounds for the first time. They were inside a room - where, she couldn't be sure, but she had a feeling she had been here many times in the past with Alex...This couldn't be the British Museum, could it? But that wasn't the only thing that was troubling her at the moment, for she saw Evie lying on a stand not far from where she huddled on the ground.

"Evie!" she called out, and her sister-in-law turned at the sound of her name. Her expression alone was enough to tell Irene that they were in an extremely bad situation, and her suspicion was confirmed when Evie mouthed a single word: "Imhotep".

Irene's stomach filled with dread. All of a sudden, her injuries seemed like they were the least important problem to deal with at the moment.

He was back.

As Imhotep exchanged words with the Curator - whom she had often conversed with when she brought Alex to visit the museum, and who she never would have guessed would be the one to bring Imhotep back from the dead - Irene felt panic rising. Just like last time, she had no idea what they were saying, which only made the situation worse.

A woman stepped through the circle and stood directly in front of him. Irene did not understand what was going on, but she knew that they were in trouble when Imhotep turned and roared at them. The woman snapped her fingers, and immediately the men surrounded Evie and began carrying her towards a pit of fire.

This was definitely not good.

"Do not worry, Miss O'Connell," the curator turned and spoke to her while Evie threatened to put Imhotep back in his grave again, "You will be following her shortly. That's what you get for escaping Lord Imhotep's clutches the first time."

"How could you?" she growled, just as Evie screamed in terror.

Irene squeezed her eyes shut, unable to bring herself to watch her best friend burn to death.

But the moment never came.

Rick leapt through the fire, more heroic than ever, and swung Evie onto his shoulder. Irene would have burst into tears of happiness right then, if their enemies hadn't started shooting at them.

Irene felt something barely graze her hands, and then the ropes suddenly fell away. She spun around to see Ardeth standing on the balcony above with his gun aimed at them. Even from that distance, he must have been the one who freed her. He had saved her life...again. "Will I ever stop owing you?" she murmured.

She knew he wouldn't be able to hear her over all the commotion, so she resorted to quickly untying the ropes around her feet before she raced after her brother and Evie.

"Oh, Ardeth!" she cried in relief as he joined them, and she would have hugged him if it weren't for the mummies that had just appeared below.

"Oh, no, not these guys again," Rick groaned with annoyance.

Irene remembered him telling her about the parts of the adventure that she had missed while she had stayed outside, and these guys had not sounded like fun from the description Rick had given her.

Which only meant that...it was going to get even more worse from here.

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry I haven't been able to update! I've been really busy lately (not that that's a very good excuse). but 19 reviews for the first chapter! You guys are all so amazing.. /sobs with happiness/ I couldn't not update with all the support I'm getting, so here is the next chapter! It's a bit short, but I wanted to write something to show that I haven't forgotten the story.

(let's just say Lock-Nah took Irene as well because Imhotep didn't end up killing her in the first story, also because he wanted to piss off Ardeth since he knows that she's special to him 8D)

Leave a review and let me know what you think? ;)


	3. My First Bus Ride

Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is on a _fanfiction _site...

* * *

They raced out of the museum without looking back, until Evie turned and began dragging the bench over to block the door. Irene would have joined her if Rick hadn't pulled her away. "Honey, what are you doing? These guys don't use doors!" he reminded Evie.

"W-Why didn't you tell me they were _this _bad?" Irene stammered, glancing back at the door nervously and expecting the mummy warriors to burst out at any moment.

"I did tell you they were bad!" Rick defended, "You just didn't..." he trailed off as they rounded the corner and saw that his car was empty. "Where the hell's Jonathan?" He cursed in annoyance.

At that moment, a bus pulled into the parking lot with said man on board.

"Speak of the devil," Irene muttered, rolling her eyes. Only Jonathan would think of using a double-decker bus at a time like this. She was about to get on after Evie when she skidded to a halt with her eyes wide. "Oh no! The gun!" she gasped, finally figuring out what she was missing.

Irene let out a yelp as Ardeth grabbed her around her waist, stopping her before she could run back into the museum and make a fool out of herself and pulling her onto the bus. "It is too dangerous to return," he reminded her gently. "I lost you once...I do not want to loose you again," he murmured, "I will never forgive him for taking you away from me."

"Ardeth, I - " Irene began, but her words caught in her throat when she met his eyes and saw the pained look he was giving her.

She found herself leaning in. His hand was still around her waist, and this was the first time they had been so close to each other since their reunion. It had been so long since she saw him last.

"I know you two haven't seen each other in for who knows how long, but can we save this for later?" Rick's voice interrupted their moment. "I'm trying to get on the bus here!"

"Oops," Irene mumbled sheepishly, feeling rather disappointed as Ardeth let go of her. But her brother was right - they _did_ have more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Here," Rick muttered, tossing something at her. She almost dropped it, but managed to grab it at the last minute. Once she saw what it was, she looked up at him in surprise. "You'll need this after he took your gun, right?"

Irene nodded. "R-Right."

"I still can't believe I'm actually _giving _my little sister a gun," he added in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere, causing Irene to smack him with said gun. Ardeth watched the exchange with amusement, and Irene suddenly felt embarrassed under his gaze, but she didn't have time to speak when they heard the crash behind them. "No, no, not my car!" Rick complained, and Irene gasped when she saw the mummies leap after them. "Oh, I _hate _mummies," Rick growled, his voice filled with annoyance.

Irene couldn't blame him.

"Glad to see me now?" Ardeth joked. Irene blinked, wondering when he had started lightening up to the point of making jokes, and then remembered that the first time he had made a joke was when they had been in the sewers. Then it must've been because of her...

"Just like old times, huh?" Rick responded sarcastically, slapping Ardeth on the back before making his way to the second deck. "Take care of Rena for me, will you?" he called down.

"You did not have to ask!" Ardeth returned, pushing Irene behind him protectively.

Irene couldn't believe that her brother was actually _voluntarily _asking him to take care of her, whereas years ago the last thing he would have done was to leave the two of them together. After all these years, they had both changed.

Without warning, one of the mummy soldiers swung in from the back door, and Irene shrieked and buried her head in Ardeth's back while he opened fire at it, sending it flying back out of the bus.

Irene let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding while Ardeth reloaded his gun, but what they hadn't expected was for the mummy - now just the top half of his body - to lunge back for a counterattack. "Ardeth!" she screamed as it swiped at him, sending him toppling to the ground.

"Stay back, Rena! Do not worry about me!" he gasped as the mummy swung him this way and that, crashing him against the windows.

Irene didn't know what to do. She couldn't bare to watch the man she loved being in so much pain while he was unable to do anything to fight back. She was vaguely aware of Evie and Alex screaming behind her as the mummy and Ardeth continued their fight.

The mummy's nails suddenly grew out, becoming sharp and deadly.

"No!" Irene cried, but her words did nothing as he slashed Ardeth's arm.

"Turn! Turn, Jonathan, turn!" Evie yelled, and luckily, it caused both the mummy and Ardeth to slam into the bus's side, momentarily stopping the mummy from doing any further damage.

But the relief was short-lived, for it didn't take the mummy long to resume attacking Ardeth with his nails, slashing him again and again. He roared at Ardeth as he prepared for a final blow.

_Do something, Irene O'Connell! Anything!_ Tears began strolling down her cheeks. Never before had she felt so scared in her life. Her worry over her brother joining the Legion had seemed bad at the time, but this, seeing Ardeth so close to death...she couldn't take it anymore. Here he was, sacrificing himself to protect her, and she wasn't doing anything in return. Her hand tightened, and her eyes widened when she felt the gun in her hands. How could she have forgotten about it?!

"NO!" Irene screamed, unable to take it any longer, and aimed the gun Rick had given her at the mummy. The force of the bullet knocked the mummy out of the way, and without thinking, she flung herself on top of him. "Oh, Ardeth!" she wailed, sobbing into his chest. She hated herself for not acting sooner, for just standing there in terror and not being able to move her hands while Ardeth fought for his life.

"Irene, look out!" she heard Evie's warning too late as the mummy suddenly lunged at her, but Evie aimed a gun - Irene realized with a jolt of horror that it was the same gun Rick had been carrying with him - at the mummy's head, getting rid of it once and for all.

"T-that gun," Irene began weakly, clutching Ardeth for support. "It was Rick's. You don't think something bad happened to him, do you?" she froze when they saw the tunnel looming ahead of them.

And it was only tall enough for one deck, not two.

"Oh, no," Irene whispered. She felt Ardeth hug her tighter, but all she could think about was the fact that her brother could be in danger at this very minute. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the screeching above them.

"Your brother survived the desert. He will survive this," Ardeth reassured her, squeezing her closer to him.

Even now, he was the one supporting her. She really was pathetic. Irene's shoulders shook and she bit back a sob.

"Missed me?" the voice Irene knew so well came from behind her, and she lifted her head to see Rick stumbling towards them. He looked tired and worn out, but otherwise perfectly fine.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Irene asked, feeling almost as though she was in a daze.

Both her brother and Ardeth were alive and well. If this wasn't a dream, she didn't know what else to call it.

Rick smirked and leaned forward to ruffle her hair. "More like a nightmare," he teased, before turning to nod to Ardeth with appreciation and something else - it couldn't be respect, could it? - in his eyes. "You alright?"

"This was...my first bus ride," the Medjai chieftain replied with a small smile.

Somehow, this made Irene want to cry even harder, and before she could stop herself, she burst into tears. She had had too much to deal with in one day.

"You're making Rena cry!" Rick accused with a glare, but this only made Irene sob more.

She really didn't care if she was ruining Ardeth's shirt, and he didn't seem to mind her crying against him. "I'm crying tears of happiness, you idiot," she scoffed.

Seeing that his sister was fine, Rick turned to Evie, leaving the two of them alone. "How is your wound?" Ardeth asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

"Like you're in any position to talk," Irene pointed out. "Your injuries are much worse than mine." There was a sparkle in his eye, and suddenly extremely embarrassed, she burst out, "What? Is there something on my face?"

Ardeth shook his head and chuckled, gently placing one hand over the hand that still held her gun. "No, Miss O'Connell. Only that every time we meet, you never cease to amaze me."

At a loss of words, the only thing Irene could mumble was "Oh." That probably didn't amaze him very much, she thought, mentally slapping herself for her idiocy. Even after all these years, she never ceased to act like an idiot around him.

Their faces were extremely close now. She found herself mesmerized by his gaze, and slowly, she sensed him lean in closer toward her. Just as their lips were about to touch, a scream filled the air.

"Alex!"

Irene and Ardeth jerked apart. They exchanged a worried glance before she ran after Rick and Evie, who were chasing after a car that was driving toward the bridge. She didn't need anyone to tell her that Alex had been taken.

The bridge was slowly beginning to lift up.

_Please make it, Rick, oh, please make it_, she begged silently, watching as her brother run with all his might toward the bridge and leap over the gap. Her heart clenched with pain when she heard his cry of frustration.

Alex was gone.

* * *

A/n: I just noticed that "OC" is an option now! I actually got really excited about it I mean doesn't Ardeth's name look lonely just by itself? LOL 8D (wow I have no life OTL). Mummies is a very fitting theme for Halloween LOL

Leave a review and let me know what you think? ;) Thank you all for your support so far! Your reviews are what makes me want to update more~ :)


End file.
